Not just a crush
by Strong-Confident-Unique
Summary: Sarabella has lived at an orphanage all her life but has had enough. Read to find out whats next! Please review!
1. Life isnt fair

I'm running. It's what I do when I get upset like this. I mean, yeah, I always came back. But not this time.

I'm walking on the side of a road that I've been on for hours--no cars have passed by yet--I mean, it's not like I'm running away from anything important. Just an adoption center. An

orphanage. Where I have one friend who's being picked up for adoption tomorrow.

If anyone tells you life's fair, laugh in their face and don't be sorry about it.

My parents _left _me when I was four years old. I had thought that I was getting something I had wanted. I was getting something entirely different.

_*Flashback*_

_Happy 4__th__ Birthday Sarabella!_ (that's what my cake said on it.)

"_Today is your birthday, Sara, you can have anything you want," says my mom. Her name is Sarah. _

"_Anything I want? Really?" Any thing I want. That sounds great. _(Why would they do that for me? Why would they say that?) _Anything can be everything in a quick second, I thought._

"_I want…a…pony!" Ha! A pony! Could they really? I thought. _

"_Okay, baby girl. You want lessons?" Mom and Dad say in unison._

"_Wow! Really? Yay! Thank you, Mommy and Daddy. I love you." I glance at my parents, then at the people here at my house. Then I thought, "Yay! Pony lessons. This is great!"_

_There were only a few close friends and family there, and they left twenty minutes after the cake was cut. Ha, close friends and family, who leaves after twenty minutes of festivities _

_and merry making?_

_Then a half hour later, we are at the farm. Hm, this doesn't look like much of a farm, more like a house. _

_Then my dad, Billy, says so quietly I have to listen really hard, "We would like to check in our friend's daughter." I couldn't hear anything else, but the thing I had heard scared me. _

_I'm not a friend's daughter. Maybe they meant to say something else. For some reason, I have begun to have a strange, bad feeling in my stomach. I don't like it so I tug on my mom's _

_shirt __sleeve. She does not look at me. I start to cry. I look at my daddy but he's busy with the woman._

_The rest is a blur. The next thing I know my parents are gone and then the lady who seemed so nice a minute ago says, "Go on you little brat. I don't want you here but apparently your _

_parents __don't want you either. Just __go to your room. It's the last one at the end of the hall on the second floor."_

_Then I look down and I see the one thing I have to remember my parents by: A golden heart locket with a rose on the front._

_*End of Flashback*_

I was only four, and even then I could tell that they didn't want me at that moment. Why would they want me? I'm a Plain Jane. Sarabella the tan, thin, sixteen-year-old.

I looked to my neck again where the locket I got ages ago hung loosely around my neck on a gold chain, it mocked me, "_This little beat up locket is a subsitute for your parents. How _

_pathetic._" Now I'm on my way back to where I came from. La Push. _Now that seems a little stupid. To go __back to the place where your parents live, they abandoned you,_ the little voice in

the back of my head told me. _Shut up_ I told the voice. _Your not going to try and talk me out of this one._ Now, even though

that little voice was _my_ voice it was the scared part of me. The part of me that was afraid that when I get to the house my dad won't even want me. I don't even know why I'm going

back. But I do know every living thing craves one thing--sometimes even more so than money--and that's to be wanted.

Yeah, parent. Singular, as in the orphanage owner got a call saying my mother was dead. I cried about it for quite a few years. It stuck me hard. I was only six when they told me she died.

If your asking why I was crying about a woman that left me when I was four, then you're a heartless, cruel excuse for a person. That was a human life struck down. Not just any human

life, the one that gave _me_ life. If she carried me for nine months then I must have meant _something _to her, right? (You can tell I have mixed feelings about my parents.)

That was then, though. This is now. A lot has changed since then. I came to the conclusion that my parents didn't want me after all--I had hoped for so long that my parents had

wanted me and they would come back--it was hard to except at first but then everyone at the orphanage had made me realize that there was a lot about me to not like, like that I cry

every night before I go to bed. Scratch that. _THAT IS_ how I get to bed. They made me realize that I was weak. After all, who would want a sensitive girl who cries herself to sleep? No one,

that's who. That is why I cant blame my parents for leaving me at the orphanage when I was four. I was so deep in thought that I almost didn't realize that I was standing in front of the

very house I grew up in.

* * *

**So i hope you liked the first chapter! I need some feedback so please review. As soon as i get some reviews i will put up the new chapter.**

**3,**

**Bubbly Brunette 95**


	2. My brother?

**I do not own twilight S.M. does.**

* * *

_Well here goes nothing_, I thought. I went up to the door very slowly hoping that my dad wouldn't get mad that I came here. I finally gather up the courage to knock on the door.

Then all the sudden I hear a man, no, my dad (I guess I would have to get used to that, calling him dad again), shout, "you lazy bunch of kids." Was he directing that to me, or someone

else inside the house?

Kids? The thought occured to me now. Does he have kids? I knew it was too good to be true: I was hoping that he didn't have any kids after he had me. Apparently I might be wrong. I was

apparently too selfish to realize back in the orphanage that it would be extremely easy to be able to have other kids after such a failure like me. Then the door opened and my dad says,

"We wouldn't like girl scout cookies thanks, anyways. Oh, and can you tell your friends the same message?" Is he serious?

"ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS? GIRL SCOUT? YOU REALLY THINK I'M A GIRL SCOUT?!" I yelled. It just came out. I didn't mean to be harsh but did my own father really not recognize me? I

always thought that my parents would look at my photographs and wish that they hadn't made the mistake of abandoning me. I now realized this was probaby another false fantasy.

"I'm sorry?" he said sheepishly, he looked a little scared, maybe also a little taken-aback.

"Its okay, I over-reacted a little. I'm sorry," I glance away for a second. I look down at my feet, a little embarrased now. Then I asked sadly, "You really don't recognize me?" I wasn't upset

really, it's just the way I had said it. Besides, I had braced myself for something like this.

"I'm sorry I-_Sarabella_?" Well it only took long enough! I can't exactly blame him though, it has been twelve years.

"Hey, Daddy." I said. To say he looked surprised was an understatement.

"Wow. It's really you," Dad let the words hang in the air for a few seconds. He stood open-mouthed before he walked about two steps toward me and embraced me. I stood there like a

rock for a second, not knowing how I should react. Apparently, I didn't have to, because Dad was now talking to me, "Sarabella...Bells...Pumpkin...baby girl...I missed you so much. Twelve

years--twelve years seems like..." He didn't finish the sentence. He still held me while he pulled away to look at my startled face. He then embraced me again. He seemed to be crying a

little, since I could hear him sniffing and wiping tears away. "Well, why don't you come inside, sweetheart," he said, his voice shaking with emotion. I was still in shock. I walked in and once

I got in the house everything got quiet. I was so uncomfortable. So instead of just standing there I said something,

"Um...Billy, can we talk things out? Please? That's kinda what I came here for," I said and noticed a whole living room of tanned, bulky boys. It was actually surprising that they all fit in one

room. They were all just staring too. And right from then I had a million thoughts in my head. The first few were kind of dirty and inappropriate. I mean, inappropriate like it could send my

dad to jail. And then I thought that maybe this was family or something.

"Sure. Sit down. Somewhere." Dad said. Yeah somewhere was the key word here. The guys took up the room, so there were no chairs.

"Huh. You know I would but there isn't anywhere. I think I'll stand." I said a little snappily. One of the boys laughed.

"Jesus, get your period already. No need to snap at us," he said, smiling. I shot him a glare. He held up his hands and the other guy's high-fived him. I wanted to high five him below the

belt. And for those of you who are idiots and don't know what that is, I mean his balls.

"Okay, where should I start? Uh, how about introductions and then I'll explain things from there," my dad said, ignoring the boy's remark. I happily agreed.

"Okay." I said. I was happy that my dad actually let me in the house. He was being kind... considering he hadn't wanted me twelve years ago.

"Ok, well this is your brother Jacob, these are his friends Paul--the idiot who told you get your period already--Jared, Sam, Seth, Embry, Quil, Collin, and Brady. Guys this is Sarabella." All

the guys were speechless, except for Paul of course. Paul looked around--seeming to sense the awkwardness--and decided to say something (again),

"Awkward turtle..." he said, doing the hand motion. Jared, who was sitting next to him, slapped him upside the head. I felt someone staring at me. Not in a bad way, but just looking. I

looked to see it was Brady. Brady was hot, but I didn't look for long because then I realized something.

"Wait, I have a brother?" it happened to come out at the same time as Jacob saying, "I have a sister?"

"Surprise?" Billy suggested.

"Fine, can you now tell me why you did what you did? I kinda want to know. I know you don't like me but still-"I was cut off by my dad.

"You think I don't love you?" He seemed really upset.

"Well yeah daddy I mean why else would I have thought you left me at an orphanage when I was four." I said a little confused.

"Sarabella Marie Black. I love you. It was more of your mother's way though. You see she told me that she said she wasn't ready to raise you and I said to her that she was doing fine and

that I didn't want to give you up. Your mother though…your mother she said that we had to give you up. Sara, I love you I do I never wanted to put you in the orphanage. Do you believe

me?" My father said. My poor father, once again I was too busy to notice how my father may have felt about it.

"Oh ,dad. I had no idea. Can I ask you how my brother is here? I mean we don't share the same mother do we? Because I don't ever remember having a brother at all. By the way how old

are you, Jake?" I asked because honestly, I know I didn't have a brother living with us. Paul was yawning.

"When did this turn into a soap opera?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Well…he's your half brother really," said my dad, still ignoring Paul, "And Jake is a two years older than you. Now before you interrupt me let me explain," he said." I had a wife before your

mother and then she filed for divorce. Eight years later, after your mom died, I got a call from the hospital in Seattle. They told me that my ex-wife had died and that I had a son--and I

knew that you were six at the time, because even when you were in the orphanage I still celebrated your birthday--So ever since then Jacob has lived here." My father said in a surprisingly

calm tone.

"Okay. Uhm, well, that explains everything." I said quietly. A whole mix of emotions was running through my head. I was starting to feel physically dizzy.

"Well. Now I have a question for you." Jacob said. I shrugged my shoulders, telling him to ask, "Now not that I don't want you here, but why are you here?" Jake asked curiously.

"Well, I hated being stuck there. No one liked me, well ,except my best friend but she's being adopted tomorrow. And I think she was the only one that really cared about me..." I let the

words hang in the air, on account of the fact that, one: I was feeling dizzy and two: I felt like I was sharing a little too much. I started to sway and I felt my father's hands on my

shoulders and he pushed me down the ground by pushing on my shoulders. I saw Jake's hands in front of my eyes and then everything when black.

**So that was the second chapter please review!!**

**3**

**Bubbly Brunette 95**


	3. You didn't!

**So here's the third chapter I hope you like it!**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean it was horrible?" Billy asked. Okay how am I supposed to explain this? Well here goes nothing.

"Well, when you dropped me off at the place the lady who seemed so nice was all 'you little brat' and the whole nine yards. So eventually I had one friend. But she's being adopted tomorrow. I got

upset. I-I just couldn't take it anymore." I stopped before I could start crying. I didn't want to cry just yet, what kind of impression that would make upon these monster-sized guys and my dad. Well

my dad I wasn't so worried about so much, it was these boys that were intimidating.

"Honey I had no idea. I'm so sorry." My father said to me. Jake spoke up.

"Well this is so surprising. Billy why didn't you tell me I had a sister? Why? Did you not think about that either?" Jake was so upset. He was actually shaking. I don't mean like when your cold you shiver

kind of shaking, I mean like a phone vibrating kind of shaking. Only times that by like a thousand. I'm not exaggerating either. So I figured he's probably really angry. So I spoke up.

"Jake? It's okay. Don't worry about it. Okay?" I used my sweet voice which worked. I'm not surprised, my sweet voice works on everyone. It always does because I rarely use it and when I do I guess

it's calming. I couldn't be a hundred percent sure because I am the one using it.

"You're right. It's fine I'm sorry dad." Jake said apologizing.

"Don't worry about it Jake. Your right I should've told you, you do have a right to know who you're related to." Billy accepting.

"Well, I'm going for a walk. I just want to think about a few things." I told my dad. Well it was to anyone really.

"Okay honey. Just be home before dark. Then we'll order pizza." Dad told me.

"Okay, see you later."

(Jake's POV)

"So, this isn't awkward or anything." I said as we just stood in the silence.

"Well, are we going to tell her about us? About what we are?" Brady asked. He had this look on his face it's like the look that-I'll kill him!

"Dude, you didn't!"

It seemed I was the only one who knew what I was talking about. But Brady, boy did he look surprised that I knew.

"How do you know?" Brady asked.

"I notice a lot of things. I'm not that unobservant." I told him.

Then Billy seemed to notice what exactly was going on. You could tell because he got this look of realization on his face. Soon after the rest of the guys knew what was going on. So then dad spoke

up.

"Okay well, there's the monthly meeting coming up, so I guess we could just explain things to Sarabella then. Does that sound fair?" Billy suggested.

Brady nodded. Probably thinking it was just going to have to do. I still kind of can't get over the fact that I have a sister. I'm happy now though. I never really liked being an only child.

(Sarabella's POV)

Well now I'm at the beach.

It's just a lot to take in you know? Learning these facts in this order. My father loves me, I have a brother. Now I know it seems like its stupid to even have to take these kinds of things in but I do

because I never would've dreamed that my father would live me.

But that just gets me more upset. Why didn't my mother want me? I mean I know that dad said she wasn't ready to raise me but really? I know my father wasn't lying when he said that because I

heard the sincerity in his voice. It's my mother who gave the worst excuse. Obviously my father didn't believe it either. I know that much.

I looked up and saw it was dark out. I completely lost track of time. I better get going.

I got back and I yelled out to let them know I'm home.

"Hey!" I saw Billy in the living room with the rest of the guys watching the game.

The song 'Angel' by Natasha Bedingfield started to play. That would be my phone. "Hello?" I answered.

"Sarabella?" The voice asked. I knew this voice.

**So that was the third chapter. I hoped you liked it. **

**Please Review!!**

**Bubbly Brunette 95**


	4. Serena!

**Thanks for the reviews! Okay this is chapter 4.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Uhm, yeah. Who is this?" I asked. I had no idea who it could be.

"That is the stupidest question I have ever heard." She said. OH MY GOSH.

"SERENA!" I screamed happily. That only caused everyone to look at me like I had three heads.

"Yeah! How did you not get it straight sooner girlie? You said you would never leave ever again! Why did you leave?" Serena said.

"Well. Let me put it this way. You're getting adopted and don't get me wrong I'm really glad for you but do you think I could take any more of Cruella De Ville? Especially without you Rena?" I told her

using her nick-name on her so she knew I meant it.

"Aww, Sarabella! I love you! At least tell me you're safe and where you are." Serena told me. I sighed. She really worries too much.

"You're such a worry-rat. I am safe and I am in La Push." I told her.

"YOU'RE WHERE? HOW MANY TIMES HAVE-"I cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"Serena. It's okay. Everything is. And I know how many times you've told me not to come here. One." I told her honestly.

"Wait! So you mean you and you're dad are cool? About everything?"

"Yeah. Listen, call me when you get to you're place. I got to go. Bye. Love you lots." I said to her.

"Okay. I will. And when I do you better answer. Bye." She said and hung up. I just went upstairs fully aware of the fact that everyone was watching me.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Come in." It was my dad.

"Who was that honey?" He asked concerned.

"That was Serena, the only friend I had. Well she is still my friend I just won't see her anymore. Well, are we ordering pizza?"

"Yeah. Ok, well what do want on your pizza?" He asked me.

"I want my own pizza. I want bacon, sausage, and meatballs on it. Is that okay." I asked. I may not look like it but I have a huge appetite. I will eat my own pizza. In fact I can eat more than that.

"Yeah. Sure-Wow, wow, wow. You eat a pizza all by yourself? Are you sure?" He asked surprised.

"Yeah. I can eat a lot and then a feast." I told him. "Well I want to get changed so uhm I'll be down in a sec. Kay?" I need to get changed I have sand all over me.

"Sure well I'll be down stairs."

So I get in the shower and am glad about it when I feel the hot water run down my neck and loosen my back. In the orphanage everyone had to use cold water so Cruella De Ville can have all the hot

water to herself. I found that out the hard way. I went in the shower and when I was watching TV an hour later she yelled at me for using hot water because there was a difference in the

temperature. I don't even know how she knew she just did. This was just a little odd. But okay. So when I'm done I go to my room and get out a pair of leggings and an oversized, long sleeved, shirt.

It was comfortable. That's basically my style. Comfortable yet, fashionable. Of course these were just pjs so they didn't matter.

When I get down the stairs all eyes are on me.

"So who was that?" Jake asked me the question that I assume they were all wondering. So I guess Dad didn't fill them in on it.

"That was my best friend. The one that's getting adopted tomorrow. She doesn't know where she's going to live. She says Cruella won't tell her. Oh sorry Cruella De Ville is the orphanage owner. And

sadly that's her real name. I guess she wanted to make the best out of it." I told them.

"Oh jeeze, try growing up with that name." Quil said. At that all the guys laughed.

"Yeah I think that's why she's so bitter and horrid and mean and rude." I said to them.

Ding dong.

"Pizza. I'll get it." I said to them.

"No I'll pay for it." Dad said.

"Who said anything about paying? When I get through with this guy he wont be asking for a dollar." I may not have to many friends, but I do know how to flirt.

"Hello." I said to him.

"Hey." He said back.

"Listen I don't have any money how about I pay you back sometime?" I asked.

"Sure. Here's my number. Call me." He said handing me a piece of paper with his number on it and the pizzas.

"I will." I told him.

I shut the door behind me with my foot and then headed to the living room.

"That, boys is how you get out of paying for a bill." I said smugly.

"You did not just get all of those twelve pizzas free." Jared said.

"Oh but that's where you're wrong. I did."

All of their faces were shocked and all of their mouths were basically on the ground _because_ of how shocked they were.

I will definitely like it here.

......................................................................................................................................................................................................

**So that was the fourth chapter hope you liked.**

**Bubbly Brunette 95**


	5. Stupid question!

**Thank you to all my reviewers. This is the next chapter I hope you like it!!**

**I don't own twilight, S.M. does.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

(Sarabella POV)

This is actually pretty funny, I thought. Have they not been around a girl before? It's like they don't know what manipulative flirting is. They're teenage boys for Pete's sake!

Well I'm tired from all that's happened I should get unpacked and got to sleep.

"Hey dad, I am sooooo tired and I wanna go to sleep so can you tell me where I'm staying?" I asked him.

"Yeah and you can have the guest room. We'll fix that up for you." He said.

"Okay nightty-night." I said like I used to when I was little although I'm not sure he'll remember. He laughed, so I guessed he did remember. "I love you daddy."

I gave him the most sincere smile I have ever given in all my life. Now I'm not trying to sound all boo hoo on me but I just didn't have a lot to sincerely smile about the last twelve years.

"I love you too Sarabella. Never forget that." He said with the same sincerity I had in my voice. I was about to cry. Now that had to be the best thing I have ever heard. So I took the stairs at a slow

pace so I didn't trip. I don't trip a lot or ever really. I only ever really trip when I am extremely happy. This, yes, is weird. Once I got up to my room I skipped the part where I was supposed to unpack.

Yes this does make me lazy but really I am so tired! So when I get in my room I get to bed and as soon as my head hits the pillow I am already halfway asleep.

(The next day)

Once I woke up I was at first wondering where I was but then remembered I was finally home. I also had like five missed calls. All from Rena. So I get up look at myself in the mirror, see how bad my

hair looks and just put it up in a ponytail. Then I got my phone and called Rena.

"Hello, do you know what time it is? Never mind. I got to my house and you told me to call you so I did. Now I am going to be busy today so if I don't answer my phone it's because I am leaving it in my

room. Now what are you up to?" She said. Now that she mentions it I didn't even bother to look at the time so I look at the clock and am surprised to see it was 2 o'clock. WOW. I was never allowed

to sleep past 6a.m.

"Well I am going to the beach in twenty minutes so yeah I won't have my phone either. Well I'll talk to you later. I'm gonna get ready. Bye-bye." I said to her. She said goodbye and we hung up. I got

my bikini on and then a skirt and a tank top.

"BYE!" I yelled as I went out the door.

I got to the beach and set up my stuff.

In twenty minutes I was at the beach and saw the beautiful view of the ocean. Then I see long, black familiar hair blowing in the breeze. No. Freaking. Way.

"Rena!!! This is where you live? In La Push?? That's great!!!" She turned around and had a huge grin on her face. I can't believe it! My best friend is going to live near me.

"Yup. This is so great isn't it?"

"That is the most stupid question I have ever heard." I told knowing she knew my answer was yes.


	6. Hots for

**I don't own twilight. I hope you like it!**

(Sarabella POV)

"Why didn't you tell me? When did you find out you were going to live here? Tell me because I need to know these things!" I still can't believe Rena is here! This has to be one of the happiest moments

of my life!

"Well….I found out when I got here. I slept on the way here because they picked me up extremely early. When I got here I woke up asked them where we were and they said that this was La Push

and I started squealing and they were like 'ok then' well they didn't actually say that but it was what was implied. Well that's not true either because they didn't say anything at all but they gave me

that look that said 'ok then' and I know you're probably having a hard time understanding me because I'm talking fast and babbling but I am just so happy that we will be living near each other!"

When she got finished with her rant I gave her a huge hug.

"I am so glad you are here too. I will tell you what went on last night. I assume-" I was about to tell her that I assume that she wanted to hear about it but then she cut me off.

"Well of course I want to hear about what happened." I gave her a look that clearly was me wondering how she knew I was going to say that but then she said, "And do not look at me like I'm nuts.

I've known you for too long too not know what was about to come out of you're mouth! And I want details!" She told me. To tell the truth she was right she arrived at the orphanage the day after me.

So after I into detail about Jake and dad and my mom and how she didn't want me and my dad did I was finished. She looked at me and asked, "So, your dad loves you, you have a brother, and there

is one more thing you are holding back I know it."

How did she know I wasn't telling her about something? But then I remembered that she knew me too well. And I told her about Brady.

"So let me get this straight. You have a great father, a brother and you have-from what it sounds like-the hots for some kid Brady you met yesterday. Now there isn't anything else for you tell me. And

I'm sorry but to me you are practically an open book. Bella this is great things are finally going great for us." She seemed genuinely happy and excited.

"Who are those hotties?" Rena asked as I turned around and found the very guys I was just talking about on the beach making their way to me.

"That would be my brother himself and his friends." I told her. To say she was shocked was an understatement.

"You're related to him? Wow."

"Yeah. I know. If my dad didn't tell me I was related to him I think I would've known somehow anyway." I told her.

"Yeah you guys could be twins if it wasn't for the two year age difference." Serena looked so shocked at how we looked so alike.

"YO!" Jake said a little loudly.

"Ouch. A little loud are we?" I asked. He was right next to me and he yelled!

"Sorry. Who is this?" Jake asked.

"Oh! Yeah! Remember how I told you about Serena? From the orphanage?" I asked him.

He nodded for me continue.

"Well this is her! This is where her adoptive parents live! Isn't that great?" I asked him. I was so happy. Serena was right. My life is going great. I have a brother, a dad who cares about me, and my

best friend was here to stay in La Push. Right now I couldn't think of one thing to make my life better.

"Nice to meet you." Jake said.

"Yeah, same here." Rena looks like she has the hots for my brother I will have to have a talk with her later.

"And these are the rest of the guys, Paul, Jared, Quil, Embry, Sam, Seth, Collin, and Brady. Guys this is Serena." When I looked at Rena I saw that she approved my having the hots for Brady.

"Hey, anyone got the time? I left my phone in my room." I asked

"Yeah it is 2:30." Sam answered.

"Well, I don't know about you but I don't want to be at the beach all day. So I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall." I asked her. I did not want to be at the beach all day.

"Yeah that's a good idea I need clothes and stuff. This is going to be fun we haven't been shopping since three months ago. Stupid Cruella De Ville." She said.

Yeah its true Cruella even kept us from shopping.

"Okay why don't we get ready at my house then stop by yours so you can get you're bag." I suggested.

"Sounds good." And with that we left the beach for my house. Vaguely aware that the guys were following us.


	7. Not plain because thats not ordinary!

**I would like to thank all my reviewers and especially **

**SilverGoldsun - .Day. for giving me an idea for this chapter.**

**Here goes chapter 7 I hope you like it!!!**

(Sarabella's POV)

I turned around knowing that the guys were there.

"Would you like to come with us? You can even carry our bags!"

They all groaned in response. My gosh. I know guys don't like shopping but its not really that bad is it?

I looked at them and used my flirting-skills on Brady, "Please? I don't know if me and Rena will be able to carry the bags all by ourselves and we don't have a ride either. " Brady seemed to change his

mind and talk to the guys. Once he was finished talking to them he seemed to have changed their minds too.

"Okay does leaving in an hour sound good to you?" Brady asked.

"Yeah perfect. We'll be at my house getting ready. See you boys soon. Bye." I said to them.

"So…you like m

"So…you like m brother?" I asked her.

"Yeah…is it obvious?" she asked curious.

"No, but im a girl. I'm also your best friend so I can tell these things." That's one of the reasons I like Serena. She doesn't beat around the bush she gives you a flat out answer.

"Okay. It would be pretty embarrassing if it was really obvious. You know." She said. And I did understand her. I knew what it felt like.

"So...Brady seems nice. As do the rest of them." She said.

"Yeah they seem nice. I mean I've only been here for one day." I said. It had felt like I had been here a lot longer but…wow…it's only my second day here.

Once I got into my house I went into find my dad.

"Hey, Daddy?" I half yelled, half said.

"In the back Bella." He yelled back to me.

I walked to the back of the house which was through the kitchen.

"Daddy this is Serena, Serena this is my dad. Serena just moved here this is where her adoptive parents live! Isn't that great?" I asked in a rush of happiness.

"Yeah that's great. It's nice to meet you Serena." My dad said.

"Okay well were going to get ready now the boys are taking us shopping."

My dad nodded in approval.

(Jakes POV)

Well for some reason Brady decided to get us into a shopping trip.

"Yo, dude how did you manage to get us all into a shopping trip?" Paul asked. Okay so I wasn't the only one thinking about this. But its not like I mind going actually I am more than pleased because

that means I get to spend time with my imprint, Serena.

I didn't tell the guys yet but they don't need to know about that this second, right?

"I don't know its like she looked at me and I felt like I had to, like I didn't have a choice. It was weird. And its not some weird imprint thing because did Jared or Sam ever have that happen?"Brady

explained and asked.

Jared and Sam both shook their heads as if saying 'you're right I haven't ever felt that way.

"Dude that's just plain weird! Or not plain because that's not ordinary!" Embry said.

"Yeah well we better get going if we plan on actually picking them up." I said.


	8. Staring

**Well I am not going to lie.I am a little upset I only got two reviews last chapter. So until I get at least 5-10 reviews for this chapter I am going to post short chapters. So review.**

(Sarabella POV)

Well I and Serena are in my room getting ready and we are just about finished. She is wearing a light pink halter top with a pair of skinny jeans and white flats. I am wearing a blue halter top but with

a black skinny jeans and a black cardigan. Serena's hair was done straight, which is her natural hair. My hair was in waves which is how it is naturally.

As we went down the stairs we saw the guys.

"Are you boys ready to go?" I asked.

They all stared at us, causing me to feel self-conscious. But then I thought better of it and said:

"Stop staring I mean we look good but not to the point where boys stare at us." I said. Of course I didn't actually think I looked good but Serena was pretty. I was the odd one out.

They all seemed to realize that they were staring and snapped out of it.

Well Jake was staring at Serena not me. It would've been a little creepy and messed up if he was staring at me.

Jake said, "Okay let's go."

And with that we left.

* * *

**Okay i really hated to make it that short but if i dont get reviews im not really sure people are reading my story. i dont expect 20 reviews every chapter but at least 5-10 would be nice. i also **

**know this chapter was really boring but there will also be alot more detail in the next chapter IF YOU REVIEW. **


	9. Victoria's Secret

**Okay so I got like four reviews but I saw that I was getting a lot of people were adding me to their favorites and alerts and thanks to everyone who did review and thanks to everyone who **

**added me to their favorites and alerts. So here is the next chapter. Hope you like it!**

(Sarabella POV)

So somehow we all managed to fit in two cars. That's not the funny part either. The funny thing is that me and Serena were in one car and the boys were in another. We are girls we wanted to talk.

There are just some things you can't talk about in front of guys. These ones in particular.

"So Serena, are you ready to have a torture-these-boys-filled-day at the mall?" I asked her innocently, but that innocent smile didn't stay long as it was replaced with a smirk.

"Why, funny you should ask that. I think I am ready to torture these boys." She said with the same exact smirk I was wearing. This only meant we were thinking of the same ways to torture the boys.

It was another reason we were best friends we knew each other so well that we both knew what was going in each other's heads. I know it sounds a little weird but really it's not. We are basically

sisters.

Before I realized it we were at the mall.

"Wow. Time flies when you think of evil ways to torture boys. Doesn't it Serena?"I asked her gigglingly. **(Bubbly Brunette: Okay so I know that that isn't even a word but to me it kind of just **

**clicked!)**

"Yeah you bet it does." She said back also in a fit of giggles.

We both couldn't contain it anymore once we saw the boys and burst out laughing. We actually had to try to calm ourselves down three times before we succeeded, because every time we had

almost calmed down we glanced at them and it started all over again.

"Okay, okay. We're done laughing."I said. Me and Serena both started to wipe away the tears that had come with all the laughing.

"What were you guys laughing at that was so funny?" Collin asked.

"It's nothing." I said and once he looked at me confused Serena put in,

"Don't worry about it. You guys will find out." She said this and then looked at me and we both said it at the same time.

"Victoria's Secret!" Then we both laughed again but controllably and I said,

"Well boys get ready for one very fun shopping trip!"

I asked Rena, "So, where would you like to go first."

She replied with a, "I think we both have an idea of where I want to go first."

"Okay then let's go." I said and started walking with the boys in tow.

I actually felt bad for them they had no idea how mall crazed 16-year-old-teenage-girls can be. Rena asked me, "Think we should go a little easy on them?" she said.

"Heck no! Where's the fun in that?"I asked and she said

"You do have a point there."

Then I realized she stopped. "Were here!" Rena said in a sing-song voice.

I looked at the large sign above us that said "Victoria's Secret".

We turned back to the boys.

"You boys catching on?"I asked.

"What did I do to you?" Jake asked.

"Oh nothing brother of mine. Us girls need to shop and well you don't want us to hurt ourselves with holding too many bags do you?"I thought it was funny. If they thought this was bad then I

couldn't wait to see what they would do when they actually had to hold our bags.

**Okay well that was chapter 9. I was thinking about posting another story. This time it is going to be based on a girl named Hazel. She gets abused by her step dad and eventually finds her way **

**to La Push. She also has her best friend with her because her best friend is in the same situation. So tell me what you think and also I need a name for Hazel's best friend so if anyone could **

**think of something unique but creative please pm me. And don't forget to review. By the way I don't own twilight.**

**-Mel**


	10. What? I can be serious!

**Okay I really want to start my new story but I can't think of any unique names for hazel's best friend. So again please pm me if you can think of anything. Here is chapter 10!!!**

(Sarabella POV)

So we get home and the boys are groaning and Rena and I are giggling because they are groaning.

"Oh you think that was funny didn't you?"Jake asked.

"Um, yeah so we're going upstairs. Later." I told them

(Brady POV)

Ugh that was terrible first they drag us to Victoria's Secret and then they make us hold the ten-million bags they got. I mean I love Sarabella, yeah of course and would do anything for her but that was pure torture and they both knew it.

"Yo, man we need to talk to Sam and the elders about that thing she did to you to make you do what she wanted. I do not want to go to the mall all the time and end up holding bags like we just did. The next thing she'll be having us buying her a car. Um I don't think so."

Wow I think that was the most serious thing I have ever heard come out of Paul's mouth all at once and being serious at the same time.

We all just kinda looked at him in shock.

"You know what? I don't know why you are all shocked I can be serious at times." Paul said offended.

"Yeah when it involves you and something you don't like." Seth said and we all laughed not because it was funny but because it was true.

"Even though Seth was right I don't think any of us liked that and I for one don't want to go through that again." Jared said.

"Yeah I can only imagine what will happen once Serena and Sarabella meet Kim, Emily, and Leah that won't be so great." Jake said.

Everyone shudder at the thought of having to go shopping with all five of them. I hope that's something I will never have to experience.

(Sarabella POV)

"Man I never imagined torture to be that fun." Rena said.

"I know me either." I said.

"Lets go to sleep I am really tired." She said and I nodded in agreement.

**I know its really short but I havnt updated in a while either and that's because I haven't been in the best mood lately and ive also been a bit busy so I will try to have the next chapter up before the new year. So please in a review or a pm tell me what Hazel's best friends name should be (in my new story im working on ). Love you all lots! **

***Melanie**


	11. I gotta feelingAND ITS NOT GOOD!

**Here is chapter 11! Read and review!**

(Sarabella)

So today we (me and Rena) are going to the beach. We have been around the boys a lot lately. It's so hard to believe that it's already been two weeks. I love it here and everything is going so well

that I can't help but ask myself if something bad is coming. I mean I guess I just wasn't used to having good things happen to me.

"You okay there Sara? You seem like you're in space." Rena says.

Wow. I didn't even realize until now that we were on our way to the beach.

"I'm ok I just can't believe everything is going by so fast." I told her hoping she would believe my half-truths. I knew my attempt at not telling her the whole truth was stupid, but I still tried anyway.

She's not going to believe me judging from the look on her face.

"Alright, now tell me whats really going on in that head of yours." She says sisterly and concerned.

"I just…I…well…I have a bad feeling." I tried to tell her I wasn't sure how to tell her that I had a feeling that in this little perfect town called La Push had something very bad coming.

"Ok listen I can tell that this is serious and that you're really upset over it, so how about we go back to your house and talk about it. It's not good to keep things like this bottled up. Does that sound

good?"

"Yeah. And Rena thanks. You know for caring."

"You're welcome. But that's not something you need to thank me for." Rena said with a smile.

"Well we better go tells the boys that we're leaving to go home." I would hate to just leave them without letting them know that we were leaving. They would probably send out a search party. They

really probably would.

So we got up and went over to the boys.

"Hey." I said to them.

They seemed to be deep in discussion because when I said hey they all jumped a bit and looked at me and Rena.

"Yeah, uh, we just wanted to let you guys know we were going to go home. Bye." I said to them quickly with a fake smile on. I tried to sound normal as if I wasn't worried at all.

"Okay. Well be home in a while we'll be…doing…guy things."He said hesitantly.

"Okey-dokey." So then we left.

So the walk home was silent as if we were both trying to put off talking.

Eventually we got home and up to my room. Currently we were sitting on my bed.

"Okay spill. And please for Pete's sake, no half truths!" She said in a you-can't-b.s.-me kind of tone."She said.

"Alright, well I feel like something unexpected and not good is coming."I said honestly.

"Like…"Rena urged me on.

"I'm not really sure it's just…you know when you get that feeling in the pit of your stomach and you just…I don't know...It's like you just know something is going to happen? Well this feeling was that

exactly but it was the bad kind." I explained it to her as best as I could.

Wow that felt really good to get off of my own shoulders. I hate to bring her into this bad feeling of mine but she's my best friend, so I hope she'll understand.

"Thanks."I told her.

"For what?" she asked.

"For always being there for me, I really am glad to have a sister like you," I told her.

"Well sisters are forever, and that means we help each other get there."She said.

**Okay well I am very sorry for not posting in a while I had a lot of school-work. I'm sure you all know how it is to get a lot of work from teachers, then when you're finally finished with it you **

**want to rest. I also didn't find any inspiration till just today, to write the story on. So please review and thank you to all of the people who reviewed last chapter:**

**Emzybear**

**McSteamy Lovin**

**Twilight Crazy Fan**

**Queenxheartz**

**Bubbly Brunette Bestie**

**Courtney Belikov*Smartass*:)**


	12. Sorry!

Okay I'll be posting as soon as possible my friend is beta-ing my story so I will try to get it up as soon as possible!

Sorry!

And also if you have any ideas for the next chapter I would love to hear them I'm

not sure what to write about so write me any ideas you have and I'll give the credit to you for the idea once I post the chapter!

-Mel


	13. COD

**Okay so I am going to start posting again! Yay! Here's Chapter 13!**

* * *

(Sarabella's POV)

So after Serena and I had our deep mushy talk we went downstairs to watch a movie. But there were the boys were playing Call of Duty so of course I had to join in. I looked to Rena, she nodded her

head answering my silent 'should I?'. I walked over to the boys still in my bikini and dress over it.

"Can I join in?" I asked.

Jake looked at me after pausing the game. "Seriously? Nice and knows good videogames? I have the best sister ever!"

"Yeah, I mean I'm not that great but-"I was cut off by Rena.

"-But she'll play winner." She finished for me. I swear it's like she's inside my head sometimes.

"Okay but you're not going to win." Said Paul, the smartass.

"Oh? Is that a bet?" I think this should be a lesson for him. Don't bet against me. And so I told them I wasn't that great when I'm amazing. What they don't know won't hurt them, right?

"Fifty says I will win." I said confidently.

"Yeah man, fifty says B will win." I knew Rena and I were the only ones who actually knew who was going to win. We had nothing else to do, being couped up in the orphanage all day most of the

time. So we got out once to the mall and got call of duty. They have no idea what they are up against.

"Yeah well I bet fifty says I win." Paul said. And Jared, Sam, and Embry also put fifty on Paul.

(10 minutes later)

"Damn it! How the hell did I lose?" Paul yelled.

"Well when you're as bored and me and Serena were you play all the time. We are masters at this game. Don't take it_ too _personally." I informed him.

(Later on)

"What do you think we should tell them about…you know?" Rena asked.

"Well, i mean we don't totally know that we are...witches...shifters. I guess we can tell them soon though lets wait it out a little though. I mean i want to tell them but...i don't know how they would react." I told her. Yeah, my 'flirting-voice' and my 'sweet-talking-vioce', that is the witchy part. We discovered it about a year ago. We both have it it's wierd.

"Yeah, i guess that's all we can do for now." Rena said.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Let me know how you think it was!**

**-Mel**

**p.s. Thank you to SilverGoldsun - .Day. for giving me the ide for her powers!  
**


End file.
